Teen Wolf en folie
by Te3nW0lfL0ver95
Summary: Recueil de drabble comiques, dramatiques, enfin bref vous l'aurez compris, il y en a pour tous les goûts! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews (même négatives, même si j'espère qu'elles seront positives ). Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement). Bonne lecture! Je suis nulle en résumé, mais n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil.
1. L'aveu

Stiles, Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, Boyd et Erica étaient tous assis dans le loft de Derek, l'air nerveux. Ils avaient fait une grosse bêtise et savaient qu'ils allaient tous le regretter, même si il n'y avait qu'un seul resposable à tout cette histoire: Scott. Qui avait buté dans un cailloux, qui avait terminé sa course dans le pare-brise de la Camaro de Derek.

Oh oui, ils allaient le payer.

-Alors qui se dévoue pour lui dire? Demanda Erica

-Moi je dis Scott, c'est de sa faute, lança Isaac, sans se soucier une seule minute des problèmes que pourrait avoir son ami.

-Non, s'il vous plait, ne me faites pas ça, je suis trop jeune pour mourir! Cria le principal intéresser.

-Moi j'ai une autre idée, commença Jackson. On pourrait demander à...

-Non, je t'arrêtes tout de suite, si tu penses à ce que je pense, alors je pense que tout va mal. Et je pense aussi que ça va pas me plaire. Mais pour penser à ce que je pense, faudrait que tu lises dans les pensées, ce qui est bête, hein, vu que t'es pas télépathe, enfin, de ce que j'en sais. Dis tu es télépathe Jackson? Non ça m'étonnerait. Et puis pour penser, il faut un cerveau. Tu as un cerveau Jackson? Non ça, ça m'étonnerait bien plus que si tu étais télépathe.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement vers l'auteur de ces paroles, qui vous l'aurez deviné, n'était autre que Stiles.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'allais dire à ton avis? Demanda Jackson, qui n'avait pas relever la dernière réplique de l'hyperactif.

-Tu allais dire que c'était à moi de le lui dire, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne suis qu'un humain après tout, je ne peux pas me guérir surnaturellement, alors pourquoi ce serait à moi de me mettre en danger? Non, moi je suis pour que ce soit Scott qui le dise à Derek.

-Me dire quoi?

La voix de Derek fit sursauter tout le groupe.

-Scott à queleque chose à te dire, lança Erica, avant d'aller cacher, de peur de subir la colère de son Alpha.

Devant le silence de l'adolescent, Derek leur dit:

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces gamineries, je venais juste prendre les clés de ma voiture, je vais aller faire un tour en ville.

Il sortit, et bientôt, on entendit crier:

-JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER!

-Là, on est mal.

**Je ne sais pas écrire de trucs drôles, alors je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je ne mords pas ( du moins pas encore^^). Et une dernière chose: si vous avez des idées pour un autre drabble, que vous voulez absolument que je mette, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je le ferais=)**


	2. Le traumatisme

Le jour où Stiles avait dit à Scott qu'il n'était plus amoureux de Lydia, et qu'il rennonçait à essayer par tous les moyens possibles de sortir avec elle, ce dernier avait compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Soit Stiles avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autres, soit il avait complètement disjoncté, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Alors quand son ami se mit à agir bizarrement (enfin plus que d'habitude, car Stiles étant Stiles...il était toujours bizarre), Scott décida d'enquêter.

-Non Scott, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Stiles, et au pire, je m'en fiche, dit Lydia, qui était un peu vêxée de ne plus avoir un de ses plus grand admirateurs. Demande-lui, après tout c'est ton meilleur ami, pas le mien!

Le jeune McCall réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Derek, car il répondrait à peu prsè la même chose que Lydia, mais peut-être un peu moins poliment. Il y avait même des risques qu'il finisse encastrer dans un mur, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Non, mauvaise idée. Il se décida donc à aller voir Stiles, pour avoir des explications:

-Comment ça je suis bizarre? C'est-à dire? Je suis bizarre...bizarre, ou juste bizarre...genre comme d'hab'? Parce qu'il y a une différence tu sais!

-Je veux dire que tu agis encore plus étrangement que d'habitude, ce qui veut dire que c'est carrément flippant. D'où ma question: que se passe-t-il?

-Euh... rien.

-Tu mens très mal tu sais.

* * *

Son meilleur ami ne voulant pas lui dire la vérité, Scott s'improvisa espion en herbe, et décida de suivre l'hyperactif après le lycée. Ce qu'il regretta après coup.

Il le suivit jusque dans la forêt, et il se cacha derrière un arbre quand Stiles regarda tout autour de lui, l'air d'attendre quelqu'un. Il vit une ombre approcher de l'hyperactif, et failli pousser un cri quand il vit de qui il s'agissait. Isaac.

Isaac, qui était en ce moment même entrain d'embrasser passionément Stiles.

"-Je ne vais jamais m'en remettre" pensa Scott, traumatisé à vie.

**Ce drabble vous a plu? ( je demande surtout ça pour AUDAMNEDUNLOUP qui m'avait demandé un Stisaac, et j'en réécrirais un autre prochainement, mais peut-être pas tout de suite)**

**Reviews svp!**

**A bientôt!**

**Candice**


	3. La tristesse

**Contient des spoilers pour les épisodes 3x23 et 3x24, si vous ne voulez pas savoir, ne lisez pas!**

* * *

Lydia se sentait vide. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie s'était arrêtée en même temps que la _leur_. Tout d'abord celle d'Allison, sa meilleure amie, celle qu'elle avait pris sous son aile pour son premier jour, et qui ne l'avait jamais quitté jusque là, puis celle d'Aiden, le _méchant_ garçon avec qui elle était sortit un temps, et qui est mort, alors que leur histoire était terminée, en pensant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le trouver gentil.

A chaque fois, elle n'avait pu que constater leur mort, et elle se sentait vraiment impuissante face à cela.

Le moment où Allison était morte, Lydia était dans le sous-sol sous Oak Creek, accroupie à côté d'un Stiles inconscient, et, quand elle avait ressentie la mort de sa meilleure amie, elle avait crié et pleuré sa perte, sur Stiles.

C'était dans les bras de ce même garçon qu'elle avait pleuré la perte d'Aiden. Ils étaient tous accroupis autour de Stiles qui s'était évanoui après qu'ils aient vaincus le Nogitsune, quand elle avait senti que quelque chose était arrivé, que quelqu'un était mort.

Malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient plus ensemble à ce moment là, Lydia avait plueré à chaudes larmes la mort de ce garçon, qu'elle n'avait pas aimé comme elle a aimé Jackson, mais qui restait néanmoins une belle partie de sa vie, et qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Lydia était maintenant assise sur son lit, un cadre à la main, avec à l'intérieur, une photo d'Allison et elle, juste avant le bal, celui où elle avait attaqué par Peter Hale, et que sa mère avait prise. Elle laissa quelques larmes couler en repensant à Allison, à leur amitié qui ne s'éteindrait jamais.

Elle embrassa ses doigts, les posa sur la photo d'Allison, puis reposa le cadre sur sa table de chevet.

« Tu me manques Allison », murmura-t-elle

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, parce que je ne suis pas sûre de ce que ça vaut, alors reviews svp!  
**

**A bientôt  
**

** Candice**


	4. L'ennui révèle bien des choses

**Désolée, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mis de chapitre, mais j'avais oral blanc de français et les TPE à passer, mais voilà le nouveau drabble, en espérant qu'il vous plaira!**

* * *

Stiles se leva et sut que ça allait être une très mauvaise journée. Déjà parce que Scott, Isaac et tous les autres étaient à un entrainement, et de deux, il n'avait strictement rien à faire, et aller sûrement s'ennuyer ferme.

Il descendit et son père était encore là. Il lui exposa alors son problème. A la fin de son (long) discours sur le fait de s'ennuyer, et que c'était très mauvais pour un adolescent de ne rien faire de la journée, le Sheriff l'obligea à aller ranger le grenier.

-Comme ça, tu ne t'ennuieras pas, lui dit-il avant de partir.

Stiles ne voyait pas en quoi ranger le grenier était une activité intéressante, et il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir.

Alors qu'il rangeait, il trouva un vieille boîte, avec écrit dessus: ** VIEILLES PHOTOS DE JOHN, A JETER OU A BRULER**. Cette inscirption était de son père, il reconnaissait l'écriture. De quelles genres de photos son père voulait-il se débarrasser?

Il ouvrit la boîte, et vit pleins de photos de son père bébé, enfant et même adolescent. Une attira en particulier son attention.

Sur la photo, on voyait un jeune homme, qui ne ressemblait en rien à son père, à part peut-être pour les yeux, et Stiles crut d'abord que c'était quelqu'un d'autre sur la photo, mais non, c'était bien son père. Il devait avoir entre 10-11 ans, portait une salopette en jean, des grosses lunettes, et un appareil dentaire. Cela lui rappela que son père ne lui avait jamais parler d'un quelconque appareil dentaire dans sa jeunesse.

Stiles mit la photo dans sa poche et continua à ranger le grenier pendant toute la journée, ne faisant des poses que très rarement. Le soir, son père rentra et le trouva assis sur la canpé devant la télé.

-Alors tu as tout rangé? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit-il, innocemment.

-Et voilà, comme ça tu as fait quelque chose d'intéressant aujourd'hui!

-Oh, oui!

"Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point" pensa Stiles, la main dans sa poche, posée sur la photo de son père, le sourire aux lèvres, imaginant déjà ce qu'il pourrait faire avec sa photo...

* * *

**Et voilà, vous en avez pensé quoi? Reviews svp, et n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez des requêtes particulières, je les acceptent toutes!**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


	5. L'étrange couple

Cela faisait très longtemps que Scott était amoureux de _lui_. Et oui, pas d'Allison, pas d'une fille, mais de _lui_. Mais il ne pouvait le dire à personne. _Pas encore_. Alors il le taisait. Il pourrait y avoir des problèmes si cela venait à se savoir.

Ils avaient commencé à se voir quand Scott était devenu co-capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse. _Il _ avait était très impressionné par ses exploits et ils s'étaient finalement rapprochés. Mais ils ne voulaient personne au courant de cette aventure.

Stiles avait un jour essayait de lui tirer les vers du nez:

-Allez Scottie, sois sympa, dis-moi! Bon ok, moi je ne t'ai rien dit pour Isaac et moi, mais n'empêche que tu dois me le dire! Au nom de notre amitié, je te demande de me le dire!

-Et si je refuse?

-Et bien sâche que je ne te parlerais plus jamais! Enfin si, je te reparlerais sûrement un jour, mais en tout cas, je te bouderais un moment, tu peux en être sûr!

Scott refusa quand même de lui dire. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien dire, même à Stiles. Tant pis si l'hyperactif lui faisait la tête pendant un moment, car si quelqu'un, n'importe qui, était au courant, il y aurait de plus gros problèmes.

Oh oui! Scott ne pouvait pour rien au monde, dire à qui que ce soit qu'il sortait avec le Coach Finstock. _Pas encore_.

* * *

**Et voilà mon petit délire du mardi après-midi quand je m'ennui profondément! Vous en avez pensé quoi? Reviews svp!**

**A bientôt **

**Candice**


	6. La suprenante passion de Mr Harris

Contrairement a ce qu'on pouvait penser, la passion du professeur Harris n'était pas torturer ses élèves. enfin, disons que ce n'était pas sa PLUS grande passion. Ce n'est que la deuxième.

Sa plus grande passion, était tellement humiliante, qu'il ne voulait personne au courant. Cela le mettrait mal par rapport à tous ses élèves, qui ne le respecterait plus autant s'il venaient à l'apprendre, et ils se moqueraient sûrement de lui.

C'est vrai que cette passion lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Plus que son travail de professeur de chimie. Mais il fait à chaque fois attention que personne ne le voit faire, si on le voyait, il serait fichu, il serait la risée du lycée voire de la ville entière!

Mr Harris ne voulait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas que tout le monde sâche qu'il adorait collectionner les poupées, les habiller et jouer avec, car cela, pour sûr, gâcherait toute sa réputation de prof sadique.

**Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand je m'ennuie le week-end, et quand je manque de sommeil^^**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu; reviews svp!**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


	7. La farce de Stiles à son père

**Et voilà encore un (ou une je sais jamais) drabble suite de la drabble "Lennui révèle bien des choses (donc pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, je vous conseille de le faire avant), qui, je l'espère, vous ferai bien rire!**

Stiles contemplait la photo de son père qu'il avait trouvé quelques jours plus tôt dans le grenier et se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire. Il pourrait faire chanter son père avec, pour qu'il le laisse sortir plus souvent voir Isaac, mais il se dit que c'est vu et revu. C'est alors qu'une idée de génie lui vient.

Le lendemain, le samedi, Stiles glissa la photo dans une grosse enveloppe, rajouta un petit mot créé par traitement de texte, pour ne pas que son père sache que c'était de lui, et la mit dans la boîte aux lettres, et retourna dans la salle à manger. Quelques minutes plus tard, son père sortit récupérer le courrier, et Stiles se mit à rire pour lui-même, en imaginant la réaction qu'allait avoir son père quand il verrait la photo.

-Alors papa, y a du courrier pour moi? demanda-t-il.

-Non, mais il y en a pour moi. Tiens, c'est bizarre, on dirait que celle-ci n'ait pas passé par la poste, dit le Sheriff en prenant dans ses mains l'enveloppe avec la photo.

Pendant qu'il l'ouvrait, Stiles souriait, ce que son père ne voyait pas bien sûr, tout occupé qu'il était. Quand il découvrit la photo, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et Stiles retint le fou rire qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui.

-Qu'est- ce qu'il y a papa? Tout va bien.

Son père sortit ensuite le mot placé par Stiles, qui disait:

**JE SAIS TOUT.**

Le Sheriff prit alors la photo, ainsi que le mot, les déchira et les jeta à la poubelle. Il était livide. Stiles éclata alors de rire, et le visage de son père changea de couleur. Il devint rouge de colère.

-Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles!

* * *

**Et voilà, jespère que ça vous a plu^^ N'hésitez pas à me dire dans vos reviews (car j'espère qu'il y en aura) ou en PM, si vous avez des idées de drabble que vous voudriez que j'écrive pour vous, je l'ai déjà fait, et ça me fait plaisir =)**

**A bientôt**

** Candice**


	8. La sonnerie flippante

**Et voilà! Voici mon nouveau délire que j'écris parce que je m'ennuie^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira!**

**Et en passant, je voudrais vous remercier pour votre soutien par vos review, follows, etc... ça fait vraiment plaisir!**

Stiles n'en revenait pas, d'ailleurs, personne n'en revenait. Aucune des personnes présentes dans la pièce n'aurait pu penser que LUI aurait CETTE sonnerie de téléphone. Et pourtant...

Ils étaient tous entrain de s'entrainer quand ils avaient entendu le début de la chanson. Tous s'étaient retournés vers Stiles, persuadés que cela était une blague douteuse de l'hyperactif, mais non. Cette fois, ce n'était pas de sa faute. Puis la musique s'arrêta comme elle avait commencé, et tout le monde en déduisit de que c'était une sonnerie de téléphone, mais restait une seule question: qui avait cette sonnerie?

Jackson, comme à son habitude, fut le premier à accuser Scott, qu'il disait débile. Ce dernier dit alors que cela pouvait tout aussi bien être une des filles, étant donné que c'était une chanson de filles. Mais ce n'était pas elles non plus. Isaac fut ensuite soupçonné, mais Stiles s'amusa à l'appeler juste pour le défendre et montrer que ce n'était pas lui non plus. Ne restait plus q'un suspect...

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, commença l'hyperactif. Ce ne peut pas être toi...

Et pourtant...Derek Hale avait bien Barbie Girl en sonnerie de téléphone, et il ne se vantait pas...

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusés à la lire que moi à l'écrire! Reviews svp!**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


	9. Lydia, l'amoureuse

Lydia Martin regarde des photos de l'homme qu'elle aime plus que tout au monde, et qui bien sûr, ne le sait pas (du coup, ce n'est pas Jackson, vous l'aurez deviné).

Elle avait commencé à avoir des sentiments pour lui, et bien, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours été amoureuse de lui, mais elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, les gens auraient trouvé cela bizarre.

Elle avait arrêté de l'aimer pendant au temps, étant tombé sous le charme de Jackson, mais elle ne l'a jamais totalement oublié. Et depuis peu, ses sentiments remontent à la surface, et elle ne sait pas si elle peut encore les ignorer très longtemps.

Ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble, se dit-elle, alors elle se tait. Elle n'ose même pas aller le voir pour lui en parler, car les gens (en plus de trouver cela bizarre), trouverait même cela malsain. Il faut dire qu'entre la jeune fille et la personne qu'elle aime (et qui ne l'aime sûrement pas en retour), il y a une sacré différence d'âge.

Ce qui la fait craqué chez lui, c'est son uniforme. Lydia a toujours aimé les hommes en uniforme. Et c'est encore mieux quand ils portent une arme.

Elle trouve cela marrant de se dire que pendant que le fils l'aime, elle, elle aime le père. Vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, Lydia Martin est amoureuse de John Stilinski, mais le cache très bien.

* * *

**Et voilà, encore un petit craquage, je m'ennuie beaucoup trop, et voilà ce qui arrive!**

**Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de ****Mystères à Eichen House**, **sachez que je travaille dessus, mais je ne sais pas quand j'aurais terminé =)**

**Sinon, ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, et même si je ne dis pas à chaque chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions pour mes prochaines drabbles =)**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


	10. L'infâme découverte

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que je mets à publier en ce moment, mais j'ai plein de chose à faire et je n'y pense pas toujours =(**

**Mais je suis de retour maintenant avec ce drabble, qui je l'espère, vous plaira! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Stiles appela son meilleur ami ce samedi après-midi, alors que ce dernier était occupé, car il avait découvert quelque chose d'horrible, dont il voulait parler à son ami.

Stiles étant Stiles, il en avait déjà parler à Isaac ainsi qu'à Lydia et Jackson. Le jeune Whittemore avait eu l'air choqué, lui qui d'habitude n'écoutait même pas l'hyperactif, Lydia, quant à elle, avait failli tomber dans les pommes à l'annonce que lui avait fait le jeune Stilinski. Même Isaac qui croyait toujours Stiles et le soutenait dans tout, lui avait ri au nez et lui avait dit qu'il se trompait sûrement et qu'il devait y avoir une explication logique à tout ça.

Il n'avait pas voulu en parler à Allison, il pensait que la chasseuse essayerait de le tuer avec une de ses flèches si elle venait à l'apprendre, même s'il n'avait rien à voir avec _ça_. Mais elle était un peu concernée par cette histoire, enfin, pas totalement.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler Stiles? Demanda McCall en arrivant dans la chambre de son meilleur ami.

-Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais t'asseoir. Tu vas avoir un sacré choc. Mais tu dois me promettre que ça restera entre nous.

-Arrêtes Stiles, te connaissant tu l'a déjà raconter à la moitié de la ville à l'heure qu'il est. Alors crache le morceau, qu'on en finisse.

-...Je ne peux même pas l'exprimer, c'est tellement...suprenant, et dans un très mauvais sens. C'est même horrible. Inhumain. C'est...c'est limite gore, c'est vraiment dégoûtant, et...

-Stiles...

-Crois moi que si tu avais vu ce que j'ai vu, tu serais comme moi.

-Et bien je n'ai pas vu ce que tu as vu mais je veux savoir!

Stiles raconta alors à son lycanthrope de meilleur ami comment il a surpris Peter Hale et Chris Argent en pleine action, pendant qu'il voulait venir parler à Derek, qui n'était pas là. A la fin de sa réplique, il se rendit compte que Scott était tombé dans les vapes.

-Petite nature, va. Même moi j'ai réussi à ne pas m'évanouir, alors que c'est moi qui les ai vu. T'es vraiment trop sensible Scottie.

* * *

**Et voilà ce qui sort de mon esprit quand je m'ennuie et que j'ai 39 de fièvre: je délire complètement!**

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, et même si je ne le dis pas à tous les chapitres, vous pouvez aussi m'envoyer des requêtes ou des suggestions par MP ou même directement dans votre review!**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


	11. Où est passé Stiles?

**Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas continuer mes drabbles et que passé un temps je les avait même arrêtées, mais l'inspiration me revient un peu^^**

**Je suis très triste du départ d'Isaac, alors j'ai décidé de continuer à écrire des fics sur lui^^**

**Voici un petit Stisaac, ceux qui n'aiment pas, ne lisez pas!**

* * *

Ce lundi matin, Isaac arriva au lycée déjà très peu motivé, et on peut le comprendre. Franchement qui aime les cours et encore pire, qui aimes les lundi matins? Alors quand il remarqua que Stiles n'était pas là, il commença à s'inquiéter.

-T'as des nouvelles de Stiles? Demanda-t-il à Scott. Il ne répond pas à mes messages et...Oh mon Dieu! J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé de grave!

-Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour rien, tu le sais ça? Stiles est juste un peu malade et il ne viendra pas en cours aujourd'hui. Il vient de m'envoyer un message et je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas tarder à t'en envoyer un aussi.

Cela rassura un peu le jeune loup, mais il n'aimait pas non plus savoir son petit-ami malade. Il décida qu'il irait le voir après les cours, comme ça il pourrait aussi lui prendre ses devoirs et ses cours.

Stiles était bien calé sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans sa couveture quand on frappa à la porte. Il avait la flemme de se lever et d'aller ouvrir la porte, alors ce fut tout naturellement qu'il cria "Entrez!" , avant de se rendre compte que ce pourrait très bien être un psychopate qui venait le tuer, et qu'il le laissait rentrer tranquillement dans sa maison. Tant pis.

Il leva néanmoins la tête, juste hitoire de vérifier qu'il n'était pas en danger, et fut rassuré quand il apperçut Isaac.

-Tu sais, pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu étais un psychopate qui venait ici juste pour faire de moi sa victime, et tu sais ce que c'est le pire? C'est que ça ne me faisait rien du tout. Je dois être sacrément dérangé.

-Oui, ça je te confirme, tu l'es, rigola Isaac. Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime.

-Tu m'aimes parce que je suis fou? Toi non plus t'es pas très bien dans ta tête. Ce qui me parait logique car on dit bien " qui se ressemble s'assemble", non? Je ne sais plus, c'est ça ou...

Isaac s'approcha ensuite de son petit-ami et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Tu sais si tu voulais que je me taise, fallait me le dire! Même si j'aime beaucoup ta façon de faire...

* * *

**Et voilà, alors vous en avez pensé quoi? Reviews svp!**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et si vous avez des idées ou des demandes particulières pour une prochaine drabble, je serais ravie d'écrire pour vous =)**

**A bientôt **

**Candice**


End file.
